Telephone Advice
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Duo thinks Heero is having an affair with Relena, so he asks Quatre over the phone for advice. now completed
1. telephone advice part 1

Hello, this is a small fic that ppl on the MLs seemed to like. Hope you like it too. Please review if you can ^_^ Telephone Advice – Part One (16/06/03) 

"He spends day in, day out with her Quatre. How do I know that he isn't in love with her?"

"He wouldn't be with you, if he didn't love you."

"I know Q, but he doesn't talk to me any more. Last night, he came in, went straight on the phone to her, came off, told me he was going to bed and that he would be away for the weekend."

"Duo, they are friends, he's her bodyguard. Relena has meeting on L2 this weekend, she has to go and so does Heero."

"I don't wanna lose him Q. He's everything to me."

"I know he is, you aren't going to lose him, unless you keep this path up. He has done nothing part from his job. Do you begrudge him?"

"No."

"That what is this about?"

"I want him to spend time with me, not her. He phones her more than he talks to me."

"You are jealous."

"What?!"

"You are jealous."

"I'm not."

"You are jealous."

"Quatre stop it."

"Admit it, you are jealous."

"You are wrong."

"I'm not, you are jealous."

"Ok I might be."

"Might be? You are, big time."

Pause on Duo's side of the phone.

"Duo?"

"Oh Quatre, what have I done?"

"Nothing, you are just worrying about nothing, Heero loves you. He always will. Heero has never had any feelings like this before, he isn't about to chuck it away for some stupid childish crush, like the one Relena has on him."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, smile Duo."

"I am smiling."

"You're not."

Another pause.

"You don't think I should do something?"

"Take Heero out on a date, get him to spend time with you, without he knowing that you are jealous."

"You mean force him to spend time with me?"

"Basically."

"But where… I've taken him most places before."

"Movies?"

"He hates them, thinks they are rubbish."

"Clubbing?"

"Pulls a gun out on anyone who touches him or me."

"Leave the gun at home."

"Tried it before."

"Romantic meal, for two, at home."

"Relena will call him."

"Unplug the phone."

"What? You mean like this…"

BEEEEEEEEEEP

Quatre stared at the phone in his hand that had just gone dead.

"Duo?" He asked. "DUO?!"

TBC…

Thank You

~shinigami195~


	2. telephone advice part 2

Part Two is finally here.

Thank you to all the reviews,

Silverqueen, Badficersis, ~*_~*, x1-TaKeN-oVeR, Watch Me, me 

^_^ love u all!!! 

Telephone Advice – Part Two (18/06/03)

"I think Duo is in love with someone else."

"Pardon?"

"He never talks to me anymore, I can't recall the last time we touched each other in a sexual way."

"So? That doesn't mean he loves someone else."

"Then what does it mean?"

The girl on the phone was silent.

"I need to find a way to work out who it is."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. All the people that both Duo and me talk to have partners. I don't know her."

"How can you be sure it's a her?"

"Um… it's a feeling."

"You don't know. Has he shown any signs that he is having an affair?"

There was a pause. "No."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Coz I might be wrong."

"Then win him back."

"How?"

"Take him out, wine and dine him, and then take him back home and show him how much you love him."

"But what if he doesn't want that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because it would…"

"HEERO! He loves you, you love him. You are soul mates, everyone knows that. Now organize a romantic candlelit dinner for just the two of you and don't you are return to work until you have won him back."

And before she could give Heero a chance to reply, she slammed the phone down and hung up.

"Match-making again love?" A young blond longhaired girl asked.

"No, Dorothy, I'm just pointing him back in the right direction. I fear that I have forced Heero to work too much and that Duo is upset at the way he has been treated."

Dorothy smiled. "Sneaky."

"I know, but what are you gonna do bout it?"

TBC…

Sorry it took ages to get out, hope u liked this. Just one more part that is coming a.s.a.p to you!

Thanks for the reviews!!!

~Shinigami195~


	3. telephone advice part 3

Hello, thought I should get this final part posted, after I wrote it over a year ago and for some strange reason, never finished posting it. Thanks for the support for the first two parts and um… enjoy

oh, quick warning, small mild Quatre abuse Duo gets a little angry on the phone, just a warning of swearing... lol

Telephone Advice – Part Three

"Hello?"

"Duo?"

"Yes."

"I…"

"Heero what's wrong!"

"I need you here right away!"

"Where?"

"HERE!"

"Where is here? Heero."

"Duo you have to come."

"Yes, yes, I will come but come where?"

"Here!"

"Home? You mean come home?"

"Yes, please Duo you have to hurry."

"Damn it Heero what the hell is wrong!"

"I can't tell you over the phone now get your butt here now!"

The phone went dead.

* * *

"I don't know Quatre! You have to tell me what's going on?"

"And how the hell am I meant to know? Go hurry and get home Duo and get off the damn phone to me!"

"Q. I need your help. Something is seriously wrong with Heero."

"No, something is seriously wrong with you Duo and it's called Jealousy!"

"We've been through this before Quatre and I am not jealous… Quatre? Quatre? DAMN IT QAUTRE YOU CAN NOT HANG UP ON ME… shit, the little fucker hung up on me!"

* * *

"Calm down."

"But he's coming."

"Just go through the plan in your head. You've cooked the dinner right?"

"Yes?"

"Flowers have been delivered?"

"Yes?"

"You've run the candle lit bath?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"No but, there is no but Heero. It'll be fine, now I'm going to say goodbye and I don't wanna hear from you or see you for at least a week. Unless its to call me and tell me what an great fantastic person I am and because of my brilliant plan, Duo can't sit down… no, Duo can't walk coz you have screwed him too many times and is still begging for more!"

"You are…"

"Lovely. Now goodbye and good luck and remember! USE PROTECTION!"

Heero put the phone down just as the door opened and Duo skidded in.

"What's wrong?" He panted and Heero gave a sexy smirk.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you call me here? It's sounded urgent on the phone."

"I wanted to give you these." Heero handed Duo the red and white roses. "And tell you how much I love you, which I know I haven't done in a while. And I was scared that I was losing you… actually I was more scared than that, I thought that I had lost you!"

"Damn it Heero. I love you too and you could never lose me. You've stuck with me for life."

Heero reached down and kissed Duo with all the love he felt.

"Now, besides flowers, what did you have to offer me?" Duo winked at his lover.

* * *

"Relena, I owe you big time. I'm sending you and Dorothy that dildo you saw the other day that you wanted."

* * *

"Quatre, He Loves Me!"

* * *

"So?"

"So?"

"They are both bakas."

"I agree with you on that one Relena."

"Thanks for not giving away Heero's plan to Duo."

"It's no problem. I found it amusing for a while."

Laughter.

"Well I haven't heard anything from either of them since that one sentence on my answer phone."

"Everything is solved now."

"Now, how about we fix Wufei and Sally up?"

"Quatre, you are true evil!"

Owari

Any ideas? Thoughts? Comments? Let me hear them!

Thank You

Shinigami195


End file.
